More or Less Vulpine
by Ozzy000
Summary: Kristoff comes home to find a rather disturbing sight of a half fox, half girl rolling on his carpet. No need for animal control when the young Anna marks his apartment his and HER territory. When the two learn each others ways of life, love can break past even the cutest, foxiest appearance. Dog? Nah, more or less vulpine. (Kristanna, Snow sisters)-('Puppy Love' AU)


**Fox's are my favorite animal, Anna is really adorable, This is a remake of my very first frozen fanfic on wattpad. Enjoy.**

**-ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

_Foxes are red, worry is blue, don't be scared little fox, I'll take care of you._

Another strike of lightning brightened the pitch black sky, thunder booming along with it. Rain pelted the streets and the many umbrella's that walked across the roads of New York city. A streak of red darted between the legs of the business men and woman, causing them to scold the tiny creature as it hurried to a doorstep, shaking off the rain.

It pawed at the door desperately, yipping and crying as no response was uttered from the other side of the door. A tall man nearly fell out the door and in those moments the fox rushed inside, running up the stairs and blindly finding it's way to some sort of shelter, some sort of warmth. _What were those giant creatures outside!? _she thought, chest heaving up and down as she padded along the hallway.

It was so cold. She began to shiver as the heatless hallways hollowed around her. A blast of warmth hit her in the face, causing her to stumble backwards. _Yes! _She followed the heat, eyes closed and tail waggling faster than ever before in her desperate canidae life.

She nosed her way through the door which pushed open with the more force she used to squeeze in. _Oh my gosh, yes! Score! _She rushed around the room and rolled on the carpet, yipping and yapping happily as she was retreated with gifts of sweet human's lifestyle.

Her legs stretched out and the fur turned into lightly tanned skin, her arms were back to normal and her muzzle shifted back into a regular small nose and smiling mouth. She had her long red hair loosely around, flowing on the carpet but there was still something that kept her from blending in with the crowd. Two large furry orange ears perked up from out of her hair and a long fluffy tail wagged only a few inches above her rear end.

"Wow" she smiled, starring at the roof.

Her smile faded away when an awfully large shadow appeared over her along with loud ear breaking footsteps. Her bright blue eyes let off an inhumanly glow as she looked up at the large figure. He yelled and stepped backwards, Anna screaming and running behind a couch.

"Who are you!? What are you!?" he took his shoe off and held it out in defense, taking small steps closer to his sofa.

The girl stifled up a soft cry before speeding behind the kitchen counter, knocking over a lamp on the way over.

She threw an apple at him.

"Hey!" he began to take bigger steps over.

She threw a banana and it hit him in the arm.

"Knock it off!"

The fox girl bit down on her tail, muffling her now silent sobs.

The tall blonde man peeked over the counter and looked at her, for the first time getting a full glance at what had been creeping around his apartment.

Well, other then him blushing insanely at her being naked (duh), he thought she was the most beautiful little thing he'd ever encountered.

"What are you...?" He began to reach down but quickly took his hand back when she shot a glare up at him, ear twitching as a snarl crossed her lips.

"Stay away!" she snapped, nails turning black and sharpening into claws.

He rolled his eyes then reached down again, making her growl. Her reached behind her ear and before she could bite him her began to scratch.

She closed her eyes and her tail began to wag furiously.

The blonde stopped and hauled himself over the counter next to her.

"Now... are you a were wolf or something?" he rubbed the back of his head confusingly.

"Were what? I'm Anna, what are you?" She sniffed.

"Oh, your name is Anna... I'm Kristoff Bjorgman" he smiled.

"B-jorg what now? You are an awkward creature?" she tilted her head to the side and dug her nose into his chest, sniffing his scent.

"H-Hey!?" he pushed her away.

"You have a very unfamiliar smell, and your appearance is all covered and stuff" Anna tugged on his shirt.

"Stop it." Kristoff whined as Anna but down on his long grayish blue shirt and began tearing the fabric.

Anna looked up over the counter and dove across Kristoff's chest. launching into the air and hitting the floor with a loud thump, she lifted her rear end into the air and put her face the the ground, crawling and sniffing the dark brown carpet until she found her way into a large bedroom.

A bed lay in the middle, covered in the softest blankets. A bunch of clothes were on the floor, no surprise, and a half eaten tact was left on the nightstand. Anna lept over and grabbed the taco, devouring it in a matter of seconds, then shoved a sock in her mouth, then chewed on the edge of his pillow.

Kristoff ran into the room and began pulling his hair in horror as she marked her territory all over his sheets, leaving a wet steaming mess for him to clean up. She tore up his pillows and left slobber and taco crumbs on his dresser, and she had released more than gas, more like little brown pelts around the floor.

"Anna!? What the hell!?" Anna sat there, eyes sparkling with innocents.

"I like your den Mr Bjorgman" she smiled.

"What-"

"But I'd like to make it _our_ den, I already marked it as you can see" Anna piped.

"I can't just see... I can smell"

* * *

**There is no way I'm not continuing this. Review!**

**-ari/Ozzy000**


End file.
